


Drabble for Etonia - Emerging Technology

by Toastybluetwo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I wrote this (http://archiveofourown.org/works/327521) ficlet for a Dagna alphabet almost three years ago. Wow. While much of my headcanons for the larger fic have been disproven by DA:I, I really liked the image of Dagna’s presentation in the Imperium and suddenly, I wanted Dorian to have been there, and later to have known Dagna. If this makes any sense.<br/>So, this is for Etonia, who wanted to see Dorian and Dagna be geeks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble for Etonia - Emerging Technology

“Dagna. Inventor of the lyrium engine and now Arcanist to the Inquisition.” Sweat began to bead on Dorian’s head as he descended into the forge.

Dagna’s eyes widened as she jerked her head toward him. “I remember you!” She said, a smile widening across her face. “Altus Dorian, right? Magister Alexius’s protégé? You’re with the Inquisition?” Brushing her hands off on her thick leather apron, she moved to greet him, forgetting for a moment that her magnification goggles remained on her face, the thick and bug-like lenses catching any shard of light in the room.

“What a small world.” Chuckling, Dorian extended a hand for her to shake. “I still tell people about your presentation in Minrathous. The academic community was still astonished about it for years afterword.”

“Psht.” Dagna took his in both of her much smaller ones, both covered with thick leather work gloves scorched and hardened by heat. “It was nothing. I’m still working on a way to make compressed lyrium safe and feasible for humans and elves to handle. Not to mention cheap, which it’s not. Maybe it’s something I could discuss with the Inquisitor after this business with Corypheus is over?”

Dorian shrugged. “Were you to make such a proposition, I would gladly second the motion.” Drawing an almost wistful sigh, he raised his head, gazing out at the waterfall just beyond. “Imagine the Inquisition with the vehicles you proposed. Siege engines that did not require pushing. Horseless carriages for travel and transport.” Taking a glance around the room, he muted his voice to an awed whisper: “The engine prototype. Do you have it here? Could I have another look at it?”

“What? I – oh.” It was then that Dagna remembered her goggles, which she tugged upward, placing them on the top of her head. She smoothed her hair with one hand. “I don’t. I had to leave it behind in Minrathous. Emergency situation. But I have my notes and all of my plans.” Beckoning Dorian to follow her, she headed toward one of the tables nearest to the waterfall. “I think a nevarrite shield on the combustion chamber would make the engine at least safe for humans to handle for short periods of time. That’s the first change I’ll make in the next prototype.” She glanced up at him, casting a sympathetic glance. “That was quite the nosebleed you got when I let you study the old one. You had me worried.”

“That made two of us. That was my favorite tunic I ruined that day.” Dorian followed Dagna’s lead, waiting for her to indicate which of the scrolls and papers that he could examine. “You have an alchemical formula set for the construction of the shield? Show it to me.”

“Of course.” Her smile returning, Dagna smoothed out a number of vellums, stacking one on top of another.

“Magical constructs aren’t my specialty,” murmured Dorian as he leaned over, resting both of his hands on the table as his grey eyes scanned over the long collections of symbols. “But metallurgy I can do. You must understand that my time belongs to the Inquisition, but when I’m in Skyhold, I could help you with some of the metallurgy. If you wanted assistance in furthering your research, of course.” His gaze moved to her round face. “And someone to check your work. The Inquisitor would be terribly cross if you caused an explosion that destroyed his keep.”

“You would do that for me?” Dagna’s jaw gaped open. “I – sure! I could have them make a work area for you, right over there by the waterfall. That would be amazing! I – I tell you what. Does your staff have a silverite-nevarite conductor? Bring it to me before you leave next. It won’t take but an hour or so to install. Consider it payment for any work that you do.”

Dorian’s eyes gleamed as his lips pressed into a genuine smile. “I don’t need any payment. The research is its own reward, but I won’t turn down one of your conductors.” He let out a chuckle, his gaze sweeping across the forge. “This will be fun.”


End file.
